ONE TANPOPO TWO TANPOPO
by DrosTheHeartless
Summary: Innocent Kyra has been dumped by her boyfriend Danny. With the help of her friends, Ebony, Medyx, Hiro and Kurogane - will she grow stronger? And will she find love in a new light?  Originally written by me, not exactly a anime or manga  - '  Rated T-M.
1. Should've Been Told Sooner

The grey clouds were travelling fast over the sky, and it seemed like old news to the girl who leaned against the brick wall. He avoided her time and time again. She waited several, exhausting hours for him to meet up with her, but there was no show of him. How many times was it that he stood her

up?

30?

Maybe more...  
Kyra looked at her watch and noticed it was 4:00 on her silver watch, the feeling of loneliness kicked in her chest sharply. Danny – Kyra's 4 month strong boyfriend, who was a complete genius and practically the _"Prince"_ of the school, had been acting weird of late. Kyra took note of how Danny had been ignoring her calls, and how he hadn't been talking to her recently – plus he had been ditching the dates they had arranged together. Many of the students in their school were convinced on Kyra being known as one of the "_sweetie pies"_ of the school – meaning she was one of the least bitchiest person the school had ever known, but it was only because she was _'the shoulder to cry on'_ _and 'the helping hand'_ when one desperately needed her. She was always the one to understand what one student might be feeling deep inside – like natural intuition was genetic in her family. Out of nowhere, she felt a low vibration coming from her denim jean pocket, and naturally, she swiftly grabbed her mobile to answer the call. The _"Saving me – Nickelback"_ ringtone was silenced as she had answered the call...

"Hey Kyra..." Danny's voice was like velvet, soft, and just how she liked it. However, something was up, Kyra could easily tell...

"Danny, it's now 4:25 and you haven't showed up yet..." Kyra restrained herself from pouring out her swelling sadness down the technical devise. "Kyra, I'm gonna be honest with you-"

"You've been dodging me a lot as well! What's up with you?" seeing as though she failed to hide her distress, she decided to try and recollect herself. "Kyra, I don't think its right..." Danny's voice had become serious in one snap of the fingers. Time slowed down as Kyra took in those words very carefully.  
And then, she knew what was going to happen...

She _knew_ what he was going to say next...And she had feared the day he won't love her anymore - where the fun would end for the two of them. But there was only one way to find out about that. She swallowed a lump down her throat, enabling her to gather her speech again...

"How do you mean?" she asked quietly, hearing the distant roar of thunder drawing near...  
"_Us._ It doesn't feel right. I...I don't want to be with you no more Kyra..." There was a pause for what seemed like minutes, hours, days before she tried to make a sentence...

"Well..." Kyra began, feeling as if she had been shattered into millions of pieces. She took a deep breath, trying to hide it all in and sound understanding...

"Is this what you want Danny?" she asked, her voice fading into a broken whisper.

"I'm certain." He said it right there and then. She couldn't find the guts to argue with him. She tried to argue with him once in the past, and she immediately lost the dual back then.

"Very well...Bye..." She closed the phone and slid the devise in her pocket.

She thought of all the things she did wrong during their relationship, but as she thought hard, nothing appeared to her memory. Thoughts such as _'Perhaps he was out of my league? Perhaps I wasn't good enough?'_ made her whole body feel numb. Her thoughts were stopped as the rain came down heavily on the disheartened girl...

'_My name's Kyra. I'm 15 years old and I am determined enough to make one happy...But I can easily forget about myself. The usual story of my life...'_ she sighed to herself. If Danny was happier this way, then it was for the best – sure, she was upset about breaking up with him, but as her older sister; Nicola would say:  
_  
"Plenty of fish in the sea!"_

But as for her older brother; Shiki would most likely say:  
_  
"Plenty of balls to kick for me!"_

Oh she could hear their voices clearly, and she had to come to admit it, her older sister was right – there **are** **clearly** more guys out there...  
She definitely couldn't rely on her brother though...

Her eyes widened at a sudden realisation to the weather – she was getting thoroughly and violently drenched out in the open air; so she broke into an urgent sprint, moving as fast as her legs could carry her...

It wasn't long before she turned around the corner and returned back to the warmth of her own home. It was just like any average house. A house with an average living room, average study, average kitchen, average dining room, average bathroom and average bedrooms (x 3). The only thing that stood out the most was the garden; where it was spacious with a marble fountain and tall, lush hedges for a fence and an apple tree with a hammock dangling slightly in mid-air. For sometime her Step-Dad Kyle would spend his time working on a few music notes...  
Yes, he was a musician – and a famous one at that...As for her mother, she was a chef who cooked meals for the most well-known celebrities.  
Kyra climbed the stairs to her room. The moment she entered the room she changed into her nightshirt and left her wet clothes on the wooden floor. She stared at the mirror for a brief moment to catch a glimpse of herself...Her hair was straight and the colour of medium blond in the dim light, which matched her aqua eyes that glistened lightly, her complexion porcelain.

She thought how about she should tell her friends; Ebony, Kurogane and Medyx. She thought about their reactions too...

Kyra thought for no doubt that Ebony would bitch-slap Danny into a school locker. She couldn't help but cringe at the thought. _'Ouch...'  
_Medyx would probably set his dog; Nugget on him and send him running around the track. Nugget was a gigantic Shiba Inu (Japanese dog) that was kind to anyone who was friends with Medyx.As for As for Kurogane...He probably wouldn't understand...Sure they've been friends since nursery, but he never said much to her. There would be the rare phone calls or the small conversation that they would have...But would he understand and be bothered to listen...?__

'Who knows...?' she hoped maybe he would become more open towards people and probably try and help out in some way...

In the process of towel drying her hair, she noticed the picture she kept of her and Danny on her bedside table. The picture was of their first date at Thorpe Park; both were drinking slush-puppies until they caught brain-freeze. But now that she is a single teen again, she grabbed the frame and took out the picture she adored _so_ much, she couldn't bear to let it go..._  
_"Moving on..." she murmured to herself, her voice a quiet, light breeze. She turned her head away, unable to look at the picture anymore feeling disgusted with herself, and tore it in half.

**Riiiiip!**

She then threw the aftermath in her bin near her work desk, knowing perfectly well how she felt:

Angry  
Broken  
Disheartened  
Empty

She could not deny it, but it was just like he said, it was for the best. She heard the front door open, 6:00 and her Mother; Loraine arrived home. Kyra heard the door close down stairs...

"Kyra Honey! I'm home!" she shouted from down stairs.

"Welcome back mum!" she called. She heard the footsteps march up the wooden stairs and watch the door swing open to find her mother smiling at her."How was your day?" she asked. Kyra paused for a moment...

'_Danny...I've been by your side and helped you through so much...I made you laugh, smile and I was always there when you were in trouble...And this is how you repay me?'_ Her thoughts stomped by like an angry elephant in the African plains. She didn't need him...It was officially over...

"Brilliant, got a lot off my back!" she smiled cheerfully. And somehow the room felt a little brighter than usual...

**(TBC)**


	2. Never forget!

Every time Kyra walked down the school corridors, there where whispers fluttering around the groups of girls and boys in her year. Practically all the girls from her year were jumping and squealing for joy as they quickly found out that _"Prince Danny"_ was finally available.

In Art, Kyra and Ebony sat next to each other as they painted their landscape portraits. Ebony had long, natural black hair with red highlights and cat green eyes which gave the impression that she didn't give a damn about most things – she really wasn't one to be reckoned with. Although when it came to her friends like Kyra, Medyx or Kurogane, she would be ready to kick ass.  
Kurogane sat behind the two girls with his back facing them.

"So he broke up with you?" asked Ebony, pointing her paintbrush directly at her friend's nose. The green paint almost touched Kyra's nose. She merely backed up a little, not wanting the green substance on her skin. Kurogane's ears twitched as he heard the news.

Kurogane was a half-Asian, and very tall boy for a 15 year old, and he was slightly tanned and had a good physique which was second to Danny's. However, he rarely smiled and was rude to anyone who got in his way. He could scare a puppy with his dark, ruby eyes which always seemed so harsh and cold. His hair was short, spiked up and brunette with little bangs hovering over his eyes.

"Yeah..." Kyra muffled, who brushed her hair out of the way.

"Good, you could do _so_ much better!" cheered Ebony, who continued to dab at her painting. Kyra let out a soft chuckle and turned back to her painting. Ebony couldn't help but notice the muffled laughter at the back of the room. She turned around to find one of her _victims_ on her _"Hit List"._ Ebony liked to keep a list of people she would want to kill, although it wouldn't be her doing the killing necessarily...

Hannah was her name, and she was very tall and was always attracting men – like moths to a flame, and taking advantage of the weaker students – practically Kyra and Medyx. At this point, Kyra had also decided to listen in on their little conversation.

"Like really? You've out done yourself on this guy!" squealed one girl.

"Yeah, I know..." smiled Hannah, bragging.

"Well? Who is he?" asked another girl on that same table. Sooner or later, half the class was eavesdropping on Hannah. Kurogane even stopped his painting to hear what was going on at the back.

"Well, if you must know, it's _Danny_" grinned Hannah, who glanced over to where Kyra was sitting. Kyra felt herself on the edge of an enormous drop off a cliff. She was completely gobsmacked – Danny dating _"fake boobs"_ Hannah? The image was too abysmal for the poor girl, and all she could do was turn around and face Ebony directly, only to wonder about her reaction towards this.

"I know how you feel Ky', I'm shocked that the bastard stooped _so_ low..." murmured Ebony. Kyra shook her head and pulled on a smile for show.

"She can have him! He would be uninterested sooner than we think..." she giggled, making Ebony restrain herself from an outburst of laughter. When the lesson had finished, Ebony, Kurogane and Kyra parted their ways for their next lesson. Kyra now had music with Medyx – which was probably the most enjoyable lesson there was.

Whenever Kyra saw Medyx play on his guitar, Kyra would immediately combine her voice with the music he produced and make something worth selling in HMV. Medyx was almost like Kyra, he was kind, but he was a bit lazy at times too, yet he is considered as another cutie-pie from half the girls in the school. He had dark green eyes and dirty blond hair with a few mint coloured highlights in his hair – which was in a mullet which suited him very well.

As Kyra entered the music hall, she immediately ran over to Medyx, who was busy tuning a guitar of which she had never recognised before. It was red base guitar that hadn't been seen in school before, or at Medyx's house either...

"Ky', could you put up your microphone stand!" yelled Mr. Kinya, the music teacher who was self proclaimed: "_down with the kids"._  
Immediately, she placed her bag down on her chair and grabbed her microphone stand. As she fixed it up together, she used the time to think about what had just happened...  
_'So __HH__Hannah is going out with Danny...It's so surreal...'_ suddenly, she felt the urge to be loved again. It had only been a day – hell! It hadn't even been 24 hours exactly but she couldn't deny it, Danny did make her feel special in some ways. Like how he used to hold her hand in public, walk her home in the middle of the dark and whisper sweet little things that were meant for her and her alone...

Kyra was lovesick for Danny, and there would be no way she could ever get over him...  
Her daydream was interrupted by a bottle of water held near her face. She snapped out of it and looked up to find a guy about her age, towering above her.

"So, you must be Kyra?" asked the teen. He had long maroon coloured hair that reached down to his back and chocolate brown eyes that matched well with the hair.  
"Yes...um I don't think I've seen you around before..." she murmured lightly. "Ha! Yeah I might seem like a total stranger to you won't I?" he laughed, pulling the girl up on her feet.

"The name's Hiro, I'll be your base guitar player..." he winked at the girl, who couldn't help but laugh out loud and make him stand a little bit confused from the outburst he had witnessed...

"S-sorry, it's just you looked so funny for a second..." she calmed herself down as she tested if the microphone was working properly. "That's okay" he said chuckling.  
She smiled sweetly back at the taller student. She wandered off to stand at the microphone to rehearse for their up-coming concert: _System-Shutdown_.

Kyra gave Medyx the cue to start playing the first song they had to perform, which was quite up-beat and made the rest of the performers dance in time with Medyx's guitar playing and Kyra's flawless and perfect singing. Hiro stood speechless at the talent he was taking in from his new band mates of the term, and smiled directly at Medyx and Kyra. Mr. Kinya had told Hiro that the two students were the most professional performers of the class – _he had been warned..._

The music blasted through the entire hall for the last part of the chorus as if a grand finale was about to commence. The song had ended with a final strum of the guitar and the final beat of the drums. The class applauded and roared out loud towards the performers as if they wanted more. Kyra and Medyx and the rest of the band mates waited for Kinya's approval to enter the song in the concert.

The teacher stood thinking for a while on the spot, not moving an inch...When he came to his final decision, his head perked up to the performers with a huge smile on his face.

"It's in." He stated, before hearing the next group perform. But he stopped for minute to say something to Hiro before wandering off again. Kyra noticed Hiro walking over to the stage and picking up his red bass guitar. He was going to join in her song...

"Do you want the chords?"Asked Medyx, smiling at the base player. "No it's okay...I can play by ear..." he replied giving a signal to Kyra, who then gave the cue to start playing. It was going to be one rough day...

**(TBC)**


	3. A Phone Call Or Two

Kyra marked the number of days before her band's gig, which was only a week away...

There was plenty of time for her to remember the lyrics. Unfortunately, being so tired, she fell onto her bed and kicked the mattress multiple times while moaning into her pillow. She couldn't be bothered and all she wanted to do was to sleep a little while. She had finished all her home-work, and it was only 5:30 on her clock, which was very unnatural of herself to be lying in bed already...

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door, and Kyra moaned lazily again into her pillow...  
"Come in..." she muffled. Hearing the door open, she lifted her head up from her pillow and found her older brother Shiki with the house phone in his hand.

"You've got a call...Some guy called Hiro?" Kyra jumped for the phone and snatched it out of her brother's grasp and pulling it to her ear. _'How did Hiro get my number? And why's he calling me?'_ she thought frantically, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks...

"Hiro?" she asked.  
"Kyra! Just so you don't freak out, I asked Medyx for your landline number..." he chuckled.  
"Oh okay...So what's up?" she asked, looking at her brother, who was currently still in the room.

Shiki was 16 and he attended an all-boy's school. He died his hair peppermint green when his hair was actually dark brown like Nicola's and her Mother's. Nicola said to Kyra it was because he wanted to show his_ "true colours"_ – And yet she didn't know what that meant about him.  
His eyes were emerald green just like Nicola and her mother's too, and he was tall, and tanned just like her sister and her biological dad. The two older siblings inherited most of their traits from their mother while Kyra inherited most of her traits from her father.  
Her real father: Gregory had moved away to America to train gymnasts. He himself was one and Kyra had inherited his supple genetics.

Gregory left Loraine while Kyra was only 3 years old. Nicola was still living with the family then and Shiki was only 4 years old. Kyra remembered that he left because he felt like it _wasn't right_. And since then, Kyra and her older siblings haven't seen him for Christmas, Birthdays or on any other holiday related activities...

Loraine was ditched by her husband...

"I was wondering if you were available tomorrow after school, we could get to know each other, Medyx is coming too..." he said, his voice sounded cheery down the line.

"Um..." Kyra stammered, searching for an appropriate answer.

"Sure!" she smiled thinking: _'Why am I so happy about meeting Hiro!' _

"Okay, see you then!" he hung up the phone, hearing the monotone sound down the line.  
Kyra handed the phone over to Shiki, who flashed his devilish grin at his younger sister before leaving the girl to her forever sprinting train of thoughts. The door closed quietly as Kyra flopped back on to her bed. She stared at the glass window above her bed, seeing the pink sky fading to purple. Why did she feel so giddy about Hiro? She only knew him for one, double period and a 40 second phone call and yet she felt as if she knew him as long as she knew Kurogane...  
_"Say it for me, say it to me, And I'll leave this life behind me..."_ The ringtone interrupted her thoughts and she lunged for the mobile phone on her bedside table. She accepted the call...

"Ky'..." the voice was husky and familiar...Kyra's eyes widened at her sudden realisation.  
"K-Kurogane! It's been a while!" unexpected as it may seem, Kyra felt an even broader grin approach her face.

"Yeah...How's it goin'?" he asked his voice gruff, but there was something there... Kyra couldn't imagine the athlete having a soft voice at all...It didn't seem to settle with his build and his attitude.

"Um...Not bad..."

"Glad to hear it Ky'..." he said. There was a long silence down the phone, and no doubt it felt awkward to Kyra. She coughed a little in attempt to break the silence.

"Is something up?"

"No, but I have something to say..." _'Well say it...'_ she thought, trying to stop herself from growing impatient.

"Okay...I'm listening" she smiled.  
"Don't trust Hiro...He's too friendly..." With that, he muffled a "bye" and then he ended the call. Kyra was unable to speak, as if there was PVA glue down her oesophagus. And her smile shrunk into a small pout of confusion.

'_What did ol' Kuro mean by that?'_ her mind swam through endless laps of mystification as she tried to figure it out...She needed to call Ebony.  
She dialled the number and pulled the device to her ear...  
"Hey Kyra what up?" she greeted happily.

"The most random thing just happened..."

"Go on!" she ushered.

"Well Kuro' just told me to not trust Hiro..." she said, repeating her conversation...There was a 3 second pause before Ebony spoke again.

"Ah what would he know? You'll be fine!" she reassured. After that miniscule conversation, all Kyra could do was stare out of the glass window above her. _'He's too friendly...?'_ she questioned.She plugged in her IPod nano headphones into her ear and let _Maroon 5: she will be loved_, lull her to sleep...

**(TBC)**


	4. How To Kill The Silence

The last lesson of the day was P.E, and she would always take note to what everyone was doing. Ebony was stood next to Medyx. Kyra knew that Ebony detested P.E – Ha! She could spit in the subject's face if it had one. Medyx was obviously trying hard to reassure her and probably think of a way to let Ebony ditch the lesson.

It was funny for 5 minutes, and then her attention was directed at Danny and Hannah _"false-boobs", _making out in the corner of the track while 24 other students payed no slightest attention to them. Kyra felt betrayed. Danny betrayed her for a _"bitch-cake" _and she felt as if she could run off crying at any second if she wanted. But knowing she hated crying and had never cried for so long, she held the emotion in with all she had.

Kurogane was leaning against a nearby fence, looking at which seemed to be in Kyra's direction. She immediately turned her head away, trying to find a distraction for herself. But the only thing she found distracting was the irritable weather – The sun.  
Kyra didn't like summer and she _dreaded_ the fact that the season was only beginning.

The sunlight beamed down on her body, causing her face to flush from the heat. Her vision was sent to the floor as she tried to not look directly at the burning star. Heat and out-door sports didn't make the best combination - unless it was swimming!

The P.E teacher had finally came in with her clipboard and green cap. Miss Ken was her name, with the personality of a snake...

"Alright, maggots! I want you to go to your partner as I call them out to you" she announced. Medyx was called to be with Hannah-false-boobs, which made her frustrated as she saw Danny paired up with Ebony. It was an odd match up, but she never expected Danny to start talking to Ebony, and make her start blushing on the spot. _'No! Ebony! Don't get sucked into his charm!'_ she added mentally.

Why?

Was she jealous?

Or angry with how he moves on quickly?

She completely ignored her teacher's yelling until she was shaken lightly on her shoulder by a firm hand...

"You're with me..." murmured Kurogane, a bead of sweat already drawing on his forehead.

"Okay..." she smiled half-heartedly. She just then remembered how horrible Kurogane can be on the track to everyone he was paired up with. If no one could keep up with him, Kurogane would leave him or her behind...

"Try not to fall behind 'kay?" he said bluntly. Kyra nodded. But after seeing the P.E events for the day's lesson, there was no doubt that she could up-hold her end of the deal. No doubt she was going to collapse, and Kurogane wouldn't even help her...

The first event was a three legged race, and knowing that Kurogane was miles taller, and her being small by a huge gap, there was no-way it could work. Kyra came up just above Kurogane's elbow – bicep even. Kurogane tied the yellow cloth together around his and Kyra's ankle. Kyra accidently felt Kurogane's hand brush against her pale, soft legs as he staggered onto his feet, making the smaller student wobble as she forgot she was _"one"_ with Kurogane...

"Um...should we try this out first?" questioned Kyra, feeling slightly worried about falling over onto her face.  
"Yeah probably..." he answered. The both of them started to run for a bit, both struggling to keep in sync with each other. Kurogane was known for becoming quickly agitated or impatient, and it was easy for Kyra to pick up on his emotions – even though his face was always kept as a menacing frown.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" stammered Kyra, who was now cursing herself under the burning heat. Kurogane took a moment to examine Kyra, only to find her cheeks flushed from the weather and sweat running from her forehead. He couldn't help but tuck away the impatience and go easy on the petite student.

"Its fine...There's a way of keeping each other at a rhythm..." He explained as the two of them waddled their way to the starting line. They were put next to a pair of girls on Kurogane's left, while Hannah and Medyx were on Kyra's side of the track.

"On your Marks..." shouted Miss. Ken .Kurogane slid his arm around Kyra's waist to hold her close, making the girl jump a little from the sudden touch.

"Get set..." she shouted again. Kurogane leaned forward to get ready to run.

"You might want to hold onto me too..." he advised, his breath remained husky. Kyra nodded weakly and planted her arm around Kurogane's waist, and she had to admit, she could tell he was working out...  
**  
"Go!"** The whistle blew and everyone was dashing for that first place. With Kurogane's idea, Kyra was in perfect harmony with every step he took. The two were flying in the lead, whilst Hannah and Medyx dragged on, and Danny carrying Ebony on his back. Kyra took notice at how Danny was catching quickly. Danny's platinum hair bounced with every step he took on the track, his hazel eyes focused ahead.

"Hey that's cheating!" yelled Kyra, who was still in time with Kurogane.

"Well...What can I say?" chuckled Ebony, smiling over at Kyra as they both versed each other in the heat. Kyra tried to stay focused and look ahead while holding on to Kurogane. Already, they were halfway around the 800m track. Kurogane knew that Kyra's knees were going to give out soon but he ushered her to sprint...

"Kyra, don't drop now!" he growled, holding her tighter. Kyra couldn't give up now, she was half-way through the course and she couldn't let flawless Danny fascinate her...  
She picked up her pace and was now sprinting faster, clutching onto Kurogane as if she were giving birth to fat triplets. Their speed combined together managed to overtake Danny as the leading pair was giving it their all...

"Winners!" called Miss Ken, pointing over to a sweating Kurogane and a collapsed Kyra...She looked over to find her friend Ebony, but she was nowhere insight...

**(TCB)**


	5. Walking On Fire!

Kyra met Hiro after school as planned. Even though Medyx hadn't arrived yet, they decided to get talking anyway, while Kyra took no notice about what Kurogane had said to her over the phone – _Being too friendly?_

_'Hell with it! Is it a crime to be friendly?'_ she asked herself as she licked her ice-cream. She sat on a grassy hill with Hiro and ate ice-cream together. Hiro had then made it official that they should meet every Tuesday and Wednesday after school to have ice cream in the summer.

It made Kyra happy...

"Hey you've been quiet lately..." he broke a silence that Kyra had drowned herself in.

"Ah! Sorry!" she apologized.

"Tis' okay, but what's up with you?" he asked, munching on his ice-cream cone. Kyra looked up at the colour of the sky – Yellow-ish, Orange.

So much had been on her mind recently. After P.E, she had witnessed something she really didn't want to see...

_It was when Kyra was leaving the changing room; she went to go find Ebony's whereabouts to see if she was okay. But she had witnessed more than she bargained for, and saw Danny holding Ebony close to him – they way he used to hold her...Kissing..._

"Ahem..." she broke their romantic moment with little vocals needed, and the two broke apart for air. Ebony understood what she had done, and felt wrong for going after her best friend's boyfriend.

Well Ex-boyfriend...

Kyra remained still and betrayed from the scene. Until Danny spoke...

"Sorry you had to see that Kyra..."

"What about Hannah?" she asked sadly.

"She was _**"fake and gay"**__..." he replied. Kyra mentally slapped herself from the "Ray William Johnson" reference and decided to listen to what Ebony had to say...  
"Ky', I'm sorry you had to find out like this! I should have asked if you were okay with it all..." she whispered the last part sadly. Kyra wasn't one for ruining a couple's relationship and seeing Ebony with someone she loved was probably like a stop sign for Kyra. She sighed and let the anger fade away from her clutches..._

"Its fine..." she reassured, pulling a solemn smile from her lips.

"Ky', be honest-"

"Hey it's fine really!" she pulled her smile even wider before waving goodbye to her friend and Ex.

Hiro saw the small frown appearing on Kyra's face as the two felt a tiny breeze on their faces. Just as Hiro was going to speak, Medyx had arrived panting loudly like a dog.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" he apologized, slumping next to Kyra and giving her a quick hug.

"It's okay!" she greeted quickly, hoping to change the subject as soon as possible!

"Oh, Ebony said that you should call her, she seemed quite sad for some reason..."murmured Medyx, glugging down his _sprite._ Hiro questioned Kyra with a curious look in his eyes, making Kyra wonder into her thoughts...

Did she make Ebony feel bad for going out with Danny?

But she reassured her that it was okay, even though she was still hung up over Danny...  
The amber afternoon turned into a dusty rose evening, Medyx had already left to go home, so Kyra walked along with Hiro. There was a huge amount of silence going on between them, until Hiro spoke up...

"Are you always this quiet?" he asked, smiling and slinging an arm around Kyra's shoulder.

"N-no not really..." she replied, surprised at the sudden action.

"Then talk woman. What's on your mind?" he asked, looking down at the younger student with curiosity. Kyra was surprised, and felt as if her stomach was filled with butterflies. She had never been open to anyone and she always bottled up her true emotions. She fiddled with the lace on her white, short-sleeved hoodie before answering the older student.

"It's hard to say really..." she mumbled, flushing from the attention she was receiving. Hiro gave Kyra one hell of a stare that could pierce a hot air balloon with ease. Kyra felt herself grow red as Hiro drew closer to Kyra's face until they were inches apart from each other.

Then, Hiro's forehead was touching Kyra's; he then shut his eyes, focusing as well as he could, as Kyra didn't dare to move an inch. She felt like she was in a romantic scene where the guy gets close _real_ slow before sharing a passionate kiss with the girl...

"Ahem..." The two were disturbed to find Kurogane witnessing the sight. Kyra could see that Hiro was smiling devilishly...  
"Make sure you go to bed...You're quite _hot_..." winked Hiro, before retreating his way home, giving Kurogane a menacing glare as he walked by.

"H-hey Kurogane..."greeted Kyra half-heartedly, as she felt the frustrated gaze on her face. Sweat was dripping off of her forehead, showing signs of panic due to their phone conversation.

"Didn't you hear what I said when I called you?" he argued, grabbing hold of the girl's hand before pulling her to her way home. "Yes, but I wasn't all that sure what you meant by _"too"_ friendly..." she argued back, whipping her hand away from the taller student's grip.

"You need me to spell it out?" he shouted, gathering attention from a couple of neighbours down the street. Kyra blushed at the scene they were making and immediately took control of the situation by grabbing Kurogane's hand and pulling him towards somewhere more decent to have the conversation...

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"My house..." she replied, coming across her own home just in time.

She opened the door with her keys and slammed it shut behind her before entering the gigantic garden.

"Welcome back Kyra." Greeted Kyle casually, his eyes glued to the newspaper and face kept straight.

As the two students ignored Kyra's step-dad's greeting from the kitchen, and rushed to the apple tree in the garden and was ready to commence their little discussion...

"As I was saying..." he coughed.

"Yeah, what did you mean?" she asked. But she then didn't want to know as he saw Kurogane's expression, and he was definitely mad at her...

Or so she thought...

"You're far too innocent..." he mumbled quietly, his scarlet eyes focusing on her aqua coloured eyes as he leaned against the tree.

"He's a bit of a womanizer...He goes after easy targets like you...Do you understand?" he answered. Seeing Kyra's mouth hang open...

**(TBC)**


	6. Closing The Distance

It had been 2 weeks and she had been growing close to Hiro. A little too close...Over the weeks, he started sending text messages to her; all of them were chat-up lines like:

"_Are you a hole in the wall? Cuz I'd love to nail you"  
"__I'm __no__ genie but I can make your dreams come true"  
"I better call heaven, I think an angel escaped!"_

Kyra grew irritated by the incoming text messages and decided to text back saying _"I get the Gist, now please stop!" _

It was 10:00pm and Kyra didn't know what to do anymore...She decided to call Ebony just as she was told to by Medyx, hoping she would be okay. She grabbed her mobile and dialled Ebony's number as quick as she could and held the mobile up to her ear.  
"Kyra?" she shouted in excitement.

"Hi..." Kyra greeted.

"Like, my God I'm so sorry! I was being selfish and I was uncaring about you!" she cried down the phone. It had been ages since Kyra had a proper conversation with Ebony because every time she wanted to see Ebony, Danny was there, or Hiro had dragged her off somewhere to talk; or Medyx would rehearse with her for the concert at Kyra's house.

"It's fine – Really!" she said, trying to calm Ebony down.

"So for _our_ friendship's sake, I dumped him..." she declared, her voice sounding a little cheerier than before. Kyra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her ears felt numb by the sudden announcement.

"R-really?" she stammered.

"Yes...Can we still be good buds?" she asked, her voice sounded feeble down the other end of the conversation. "Of course...But are you okay without Danny?" asked Kyra, staring at the photo of her run-away father Gregory.

"Ky', you sacrificed so much for me, and now it's my turn..." mumbled Ebony down the phone.  
"If that's how you feel..." replied Kyra, who also found herself properly smiling down the line...

The next morning, Kyra, Medyx and Ebony walked to school together. It was only 5 more days before the concert, and Kyra felt nervous, although, she focused her attention to Medyx – he was the one that was panicking. Ebony could only laugh at a fumbled Medyx whenever she got the chance to see one. The three students stopped laughing with each other to find a mewling sound out of nowhere.

"Hey Ky', Ebony, didn't that sound like a cat?" asked Medyx, looking around suspiciously. They heard the sound again, and the three students looked up a near tree to find a kitten on a branch, clinging onto its dear life.  
"Oh it **is** just a cat..." sighed Medyx, acting like a typical _"Dogs rule!"_ person.

"What do you mean "It's _just_ a cat?" It's a friggin' kitten!" Ebony was a definite cat lover, she owned two of her own cats, one called Midnight and one called Celeste. Kyra knew Ebony would get Medyx up that tree if she wanted him to, but he wasn't budging...Seeing as the Kitten was going to drop soon, Kyra threw her school bag at Medyx for him to hold.

She was going to save the kitten!

"Hey! Careful up there Ky'!" yelled Ebony; realising that Kyra was already climbing the tree. Kyra was now close to the kitten, which leapt into the student's arms, causing her to wobble...

"Uh-oh" she murmured, trying to regain her balance. Ebony and Medyx gasped as they saw Kyra fall from the highest branch. Just as they thought she was going to hit the ground, they found someone sprint past them and catch her...

Kyra's eyes were firmly shut as her arms shielded the kitten in her grasp. Her aqua orbs snapped open to find her hero...

"Kurogane?" she said in shock. She felt completely embarrassed and scared as he was now inches apart from her face.  
"And what the hell were you doing up there?" he asked gruffly.

"Well dad..." she teased - but was interrupted by a mewling sound from her arms. The kitten popped its head up to look up at the male holding the female.

Enough was said...

"The kitten was stuck up the tree, and Ebony was moaning about how mean Medyx was towards cats..." she whispered, receiving a death-glare from Ebony as she was still clutching onto Medyx's arm in excitement. Kurogane nodded slowly and then looked away, his cheeks forming a slight pink tint on his face.

"Well...Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice remained husky, but he wore an irritated look on hi s face _'Did I anger him?_' she asked herself, trying to look at his turned expression.

"N-not that I know of..." replied Kyra. Realising the time, the four students were now late. _'Great...'_ she thought grudgingly. She stood on her feet and grabbed her bag from Medyx, muttering a 'thanks' in return.  
"We better hurry, or Mr. Shigure will probably think of something evil..." panicked Medyx, who started to drag Ebony by her hand.  
"Bitch, you ain't making me run!" she complained while lightly jogging. Kurogane ran ahead, leaving Kyra to catch up a little. Things were going to get better, and she knew it...

**(TBC)**


	7. The Punishment: Dance Off!

"_Things were going to get better and she knew it..."_

Or so she thought...  
They arrived late. And Kyra was screwed in capital letters. SCREWED. Mr. Shigure kept the four students behind to await their punishment...

"Eleanor Harrison (Ebony), you'll be on lunch time duty for today..." smirked Shigure. Ebony moaned from the thought of dressing as a dinner lady with other late-comers. Medyx accidently let out a chuckle, and Mr. Shigure then strode over to the guitar/sitar player.

"Meyd Ricker (Medyx), you'll be stacking the books in the library with Mrs. Randall" pointed Mr. Shigure, who flashed an evil grin. Medyx's chuckle halted and then slid into a moan, knowing how Mrs. Randall would probably try and hit on the younger male students; she won't even care how young or old they are – she was a walking paedophile.

"Kurogane Harada, I'm probably going to have to ask your coach today for you to run laps at your sports team training" Kurogane rolled his eyes, showing that he could do more than just that.  
Mr. Shigure then waltzed to Kyra, thinking really hard for her punishment...

"Seeing as you don't mind anything, I took the liberty of looking into your PSHE work to find out about your dislikes..." smirked the teacher. Kyra cursed herself for having put down the one thing she truly hated on the little pink booklet. Oh – How she hated the evil colour!

"Kyra Lucas, you are now a devoted member of the Dancers and Gymnasts Crew..." Kyra felt as if she was stabbed in the back many times with a machete. She remembered how she used to dance and partake in gymnastic events in school – and her mother would always be proud as Kyra always won first place. But seeing as her dad was a great gymnast trainer who left so suddenly, she slowly gave up on dancing and erythematic gymnastics.

"Oh you can't be serious!" she yelled, sulking slightly...

"Oh but I am!" smiled Mr. Shigure. So after school, Kyra made her way to the gym to find the Dancers and Gymnasts crew all practicing routines. But what she didn't expect was to find Hannah practicing ballet in a bright red tutu and black, opaque tights, and of course red matching ballet shoes. Hannah then looked over to where Kyra was waiting for the teacher of the class: Miss Giles.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in and shat all over..." called Hannah, obviously talking about Kyra, who laid her kit on the bench. Kyra ignored her until Miss Giles had finally arrived with a stereo in her hand.

"Ah, Shigure sent you here didn't he?" she asked.

"Yeah..."Kyra muffled.

"Well go get changed, and try not to get in the way of the track team, so stay off around those corners..." reminded Miss Giles, pointing at the specific locations. It was lucky that the school gym was like an Olympic dome. Kyra walked off to the girl's changing room, under the unknown watch of Kurogane and his team mates.

Kyra pulled out her leotard and short skirt with her white, thick tights and matching ballet shoes. Her leotard was a gentle, sky blue that matched with the short skirt. She stepped out of the changing room and into the gym, only to find herself in an awkward situation. One thing she hated about her outfit was that it showed off how big her breasts were (32D), but hell, there were guys in the gym as well. She sighed and walked in to be given her first few instructions from Miss Giles.

"Okay, just warm yourself up first and dance with Hannah for a bit. I'm sure she'll teach you quite a bit..." she smiled. _'Pfft... Hannah? Teach me? I'd like to see that happen...'_ Kyra thought quietly.

She walked over to where Hannah and the other ballet students were. They were watching Hannah complete a routine that she kept fumbling up on. Hannah cursed at herself as she staggered and toppled in front of Kyra – of all people. Kyra recognized the routine she was doing, and noticed she was doing it wrong. But instead of criticizing, she decided to get herself ready for the next song. _Rozalla: Everybody's Free_ was now playing, and Kyra was ready to show off what she had learned from her distant past - 6 years ago.

Kyra lifted one leg slightly and started to spin in time with the beat. Hannah's attention was directed to Kyra, catching her in the middle of a graceful leap – which she herself couldn't master...  
Hannah's friends were now cheering on Kyra as she danced in time with the song; even Miss Giles was amazed about (what she believed) how much she knew already.  
Kyra's movements were as elegant as a swan as her supple body allowed her to dance in perfect harmony with a song. Even though she was a bit rusty (she thought), Hannah became increasingly jealous, and saw how Kurogane and some other guys were staring at Kyra instead of _her  
_ And instead of watching, she decided to leap right into the scene and dance against her movements, trying increasingly hard to out-best her in dance, but Kyra kept cool and kept at her own rhythm.

However, when Kyra leapt, Hannah leapt, but somehow ahead of her with swift spins on her one leg. Just when Hannah thought she had gained everyone's attention, she noticed that everyone was chanting Kyra's name as she kept up with Hannah's movements with ease. Hannah couldn't take it any more...

Kurogane watched with amazement; as her friend slowed down as the saxophone entered the song, making Kyra seem like a jewel in the light. However, he saw the dirty, irritated look that was plastered on Hannah's face. Hannah leapt directly at Kyra and stubbed her ankle on purpose, making it seem like "an accident".  
But to the crowd, it was obvious, and Kyra held back the scream of pain as she collapsed harshly onto the floor.

"Miss Giles, Kyra's hurt!" called Rebecca, who was one of the kinder ballet students, and had known her for a while. Everyone gathered over to help her, even the unexpected Kurogane had rushed over to help Kyra. Miss Giles made her way through the crowd to find Kyra wincing in pain.

"What just happened Kyra? You were doing so well!" cheered the teacher. "Hannah did it..." murmured Kurogane.

"I saw it, and so did everyone else..." he said crouching down to Kyra's level of height.

"Kurogane, could you take her to the nurse's office?" asked the teacher. Kurogane looked down at the fragile dancer and scooped the girl in his arms. Kyra hissed in pain as she tried to move her right ankle.

Kurogane walked slowly with Kyra in his arms, and as he took a quick glance down, he noticed how small Kyra was in his arms – like a porcelain doll...  
"It hurts..." she yelped feeling slightly embarrassed that she was being carried.

"Hannah got jealous...That's why she did it..." he explained unconsciously. As he approached the office, he held Kyra with only one arm and used his free hand to turn the door knob. He carried Kyra into the office and placed her gently on the bed. Kurogane sat next to the bed Kyra rested on, and kept a watchful eye on her.

"Hey what about my clothes?" she asked, untying her hair to its original style.

"I'm sure Miss Giles will bring them up..." he said, blushing slightly. Kyra felt a wave of awkwardness throughout the room, and felt a slight blush appear on her usually, pale cheeks.

She was alone.

With Kurogane...

_'Wait...Why am I blushing? It's not that I like him...Do I?'_ she asked herself mentally.

She sat up right and hugged her left knee, while staring at her right ankle. The Nurse wasn't arriving anytime soon, and Kurogane was growing impatient. So he stood up and crawled on to the bed, surprising Kyra.

"Let me take a look..." he offered. Kyra said nothing and let Kurogane examine her ankle. He held it in one hand, feeling where the pain was applied. As his hand slid to Kyra's right, he pressed lightly on the ankle to hear Kyra sharply gasp in pain.

"That's where it hurts..." he said to himself, identifying the throb. He used both hands to attempt to untie the ballet shoe, but was failing.

"Um, do you want me to untie it?" offered Kyra.

"No it's okay..."growled Kurogane, who managed to roughly untie the ribbon. The shoe came off and Kurogane used both of his big hands to massage her foot and ankle. Kyra's mind felt as if it had gone away for a holiday in the skies.

Kurogane was being nice.

Nice to _her._

Her heart was beating like a drum at 100mph; surely she should be dead right about now? She thought that being alone with him was calming...

Hopefully she would have time alone with him more often...

**(TBC)**


	8. Fluttering Gossip!

Four more days to go before the concert will take place. Kyra had no problems at all with rehearsals, but when Hiro came to talk to her, she felt jumpy.

Besides the whole chat-up lines, Hiro was actually a nice person when he wasn't horny. He had been trying to ask her out, but he had been declined many times...

And then finally, he gave up and got the message, fortunately being bisexual, he moved onto Medyx...

Kyra's mobile phone rang loudly, and immediately, she accepted the call. "Hey it's Ebony here!" yelled the girl down the other line. "Hi, what's up?"

"Well I was wondering when your concert was?" she asked, Kyra could hear finger tapping down Ebony's end of the conversation.

"18th of June..." she stated.

"Cool, see you there!" and with that, she hung up on her. Kyra was about to put the phone down when it rang a second time. She answered it...

"Hello?"

"Hey Bambi!" It was Nicola. Nicola had moved out and had bought her own place, leaving Shiki and Kyra to find a place of their own. Kyra pouted at the strangely cute nickname she was given, but she kept on thinking to herself that she could've been called something much worse...

"Nicola hi..."

"Aw...How are you?" she asked, cooing down the line.

"Oh, I'm ok. And how are-"

"Liar." She said bluntly, surprising Kyra a little...

"Excuse me?"

"Something's up...Have you broken up with Danny?" she asked, fishing around for the info.

"U-um...yeah..." Kyra replied, feeling slightly depressed from the past incident. "Oh sorry..." Nicola muttered softly, knowing she had set off on the wrong path of their conversation.

"But have you met anyone else?" she asked, hoping to shift her younger sister from the topic of "Danny".

"Well, there's this guy-" Kyra was interrupted by a squeal of excitement down the other line. Kyra coughed and continued...

"His name's Hiro and he's the base player in my band. He's nice, and he listens to me a lot...However he can get a bit weird from time to time..." chuckled Kyra, remembering how nice it was to meet him after school on the hill...

"Aw that's sweet!" swooned Nicola.

"But then...There's this other guy..." she said, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks like a thermometer.

"Oh do tell!" sang Nicola. Kyra breathed in and then breathed out, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. "You know him already..."

"I do?"

"Sure you do..."

"It's not Medyx is it!"

"No! It's not fucking Medyx!" swore Kyra.

"Jeez watch your language..." reminded Nicola, who then suddenly gasped again.

"Not Lil' Kuro?" asked Nicola.

"Kurogane isn't little anymore, he's 6ft – maybe more..." paused Kyra. She remembered how small she and Kurogane were back when they were in the same primary school, but then he grew a lot taller, and she wasn't picked on so easily because he was there for her everyday...

"Well he's definitely grown into a fine young man then..." murmured Nicola, teasing her little sister down the other side of the line. Kyra pouted when she was trying to be serious to her older sibling.

"Well...Anyway, I might be feeling something for him..." she whispered weakly.

"I see..." commented Nicola, Kyra could feel a grin coming on from Nicola.

"But then, I think about Hiro! And then I think of Danny and-"

"Whoa TIME OUT!" shouted Nicola, hearing the echo down the phone suggested she was walking down her corridor. Kyra stopped dead in her tracks...

"You still have feelings for the guy you loved, AND sacrificed everything for him. Yet HE did nothing in return?" exclaimed the older sibling on the mobile phone.

"Y-yeah...Crap huh?"

"Damn-Straight!" swore Nicola, sighing as she felt her younger sister's pain.

"Well, call me anytime bambi for advise, but I say, go and do what your heart says, not your head..." advised Nicola. Kyra sighed, as this was going to be the best advice she was going to get...

"Well fuck that sounded cheesy didn't it?" laughed Nicola.

"And you say I should watch my language..." sighed Kyra, who hung up the phone in attempt to be able to think clearly.

Obviously it was too early to choose who she loved out of the three boys, and it would surely take some time too...Kyra sighed and fell back onto the bed, letting out a little bit of frustration on her mattress, hoping she didn't have to dwell on the thought much longer...

**(TBC)**


	9. Hidden Talent

Nuts.

Absolutely, completely and definitely nuts...

Kyra cursed at the hot air wrapped around her and Medyx. The two musicians sat under the tree as they watched other students train on the track.  
It was sports day and there was absolutely no way that they were going to do any running in the ridiculous weather they were in. Medyx giggled at the girls - mainly Hannah, who were sun bathing further away from them, trying desperately to get a tan, but failing and instead getting a funny burn that made them look like a lobster. Medyx had to participate in the fun race and the tug-of-war, not that he was as built up as Kurogane or Danny for any of the serious races.

Kyra however had been put through the 800m run and was up against Hannah, Ebony could only say it was merely her way of torturing other's for her own pleasure...

Medyx noted the sad sigh escaping Kyra's mouth and could only pat her shoulder in reassurance.

"Hey, you're miles better than the _"wannabe-busty"_ over there...I know how well you can run..." complimented Medyx, making Kyra blush a little as she chuckled to herself. She noticed that Ebony was cheering on for her team with her class cheerleaders and Danny was running against Kurogane and Hiro.

Kyra wasn't even sure if Hiro was the athletic type to begin with, he may be at risk of eating Kurogane's dust...

Kyra noticed Kurogane walking up from the humongous track and was looking over to where she and Medyx were sitting. He was getting closer and closer with every long stride he took, until he came to a halt in front of the pair of students. "Hey Ky..." he panted, gaining his breath from his practice run. He looked over at Medyx, greeting him quietly and making sure he wasn't left out...

"Hi, is everything ok Kurogane?" she asked kindly, hiding an up-coming blush on her face.  
"Yes I won..." Kurogane received a mini clap from Kyra before he could continue.

"But, about your run...Are you up for it?" he asked, looking down at Kyra's ankle. She had completely neglected her ankle and jumped as she heard her name being called to the track. It was time for her to begin the race, and everyone was going to be watching..._Oh_ how delightful the humiliation would be when she'll collapse in broad, scorching daylight...

Kyra waved goodbye and walked over to the starting line, where she stood next to Hannah, who was somewhat trying to seduce Danny all over again... _'God what a bitch-cake...'_ she mentally commented.

Hannah wore a low cut, red vest and leggings with black plimsolls while Kyra wore a light blue belly top and dark blue, denim shorts while checking the Velcro's on her white trainers. Hannah's lips were covered in cherry pink lip-gloss and black eye shadow, and all Kyra could think was what she would look like after the race...

In comparison, Kyra was known as a natural beauty. She didn't need foundation because she never got spots, and she definitely didn't need blush because she blushed leaned in to Kyra's personal space and whispered to her so quietly that only Kyra could hear...

"You won't win against me, I'll make sure of it..." she whispered dangerously as she eyed Kyra's ankle closely before looking straight ahead. Kyra ignored Hannah's silly threat and also focused ahead of her.

"On your marks, get set..."

**Bang!**

Ms. Ken pulled the trigger and they started to jog at their own pace. Kyra learned that she should only start sprinting about the second half of the entire race; otherwise she'll lose stamina and suffer from a stitch in her side...**  
**  
Kyra took her time as she saw the three students up ahead. Hannah was going at her normal speed and looked completely flawless in her steady jogging. But the other two girls were starting to slip and run out of breath from sprinting so suddenly before meeting the halfway point of the 800m race.It wouldn't be long now until they were both halfway around. She could hear from the distance that her classmates were shouting her name. And above all, she noticed Kurogane smiling at her. He was _smiling_!**  
**  
As the two reached the halfway mark, the two began to sprint for first place. Hannah may have been tall and she would have longer strides, but she didn't have enough endurance or stamina as Kyra.

Hannah was panting hard, and immediately slowed down, unintentionally letting Kyra sprint away, like a gazelle fleeing from becoming a cheetah's snack...

Kyra saw the orange tape. The finish line was so close, and could hear the cheers fade closer into her ears. She took note that Hiro was running on the grass, trying to catch up to her, Kurogane close behind. The tape snapped and Kyra leapt for the finish line.

She was first place in the smouldering heat. She felt her knee's wobble and everyone seemed so far away, no one was going to catch her, and so she fell backwards from the throb in her ankle and exhaustion. Little did she know that someone did save her, and carried her off to the shade...Kyra noticed how familiar the grip around her body was, and her eyes opened as she witnessed Danny looking down at her, smiling slightly...

"Bastard!" she hissed, jumping out of his hold and not bothering to thank him. Why would she want to thank the guy who dumped her for some flat-chested loser, who was spoilt and enjoyed putting others at misery?

"I still love you..." he murmured. Kyra flinched at those very words, and her mind became a blank slate. Her heart felt empty again and ached harder with every beat it pumped...

"Danny..." she sighed angrily. Danny thought he could win her back so easily with them words...But now it was time for a change, even if he was a little bit late. She wasn't going to be a punching bag anymore. Kyra turned her head around to look back at Danny, the rest of her body still in place. "Don't ever call me or speak to me again!" Kyra began to walk away, feeling her knee's wobble uncontrollably with every step she took towards her circle of friends.

Hiro was smiling wildly at the winner of the race while Ebony fluffed pom-poms in her face. Medyx smiled and jumped a little in the air, his hands clinging around her shoulders. But the one thing that caught Danny's eye was Kurogane, who plastered a small smile of what seemed like affection towards Kyra, who was smiling back at Kurogane.

Danny glared at the taller boy from a distance, his frustration slowly being dragged out...

"She will be mine..." he murmured, hiding the anger away deep down...

**(TBC)**


	10. Troublesome Weekend? DamnStraight!

Kyra took a break from her music practice on Saturday with Medyx and Hiro and decided to do something fun.

Ebony had called Kyra up to invite out with Medyx, herself, Hiro and Kurogane. And Kyra of course said yes. However she wasn't exactly sure why she was told to dress up for just a day out, but apparently, there was a festival that Ebony had invited them to, and they were a loud to stay out for as long as they wanted too.

This was a good chance to chill, so Kyra immediately went on a voyage through her closet. On the day of the activity, she was the last one to meet up with the others, and she offered many apologies to her friends for being late. Ebony sighed and playfully punched her arm, telling her to not make her wait that long...Ever...Again...

Kyra noticed that Ebony was wearing her red and black corset with black skinny jeans and black pumps, her mascara done up perfectly. Hiro wore his casual, denim trousers with white Nike trainers and a black long-sleeved T-shirt with a blue, unbuttoned shirt over it. Medyx wore his combat trousers, but he wore a white long-sleeved t-shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, surprisingly, his hair was in a mop of straight hair, and she had never seen him wear green converses before...

Kurogane was the one who got Kyra staring at the most. He wore black cargo-pants with a chain hanging down from them, with a deep red shirt which was only done up half-way to reveal a small part of his toned muscles. He also wore black trainers that gave him even more height than he already had. _'Seriously, does he need to be any taller?'_ questioned Kyra, who blushed at his good sense of fashion.

"Aw, Ky you look lovely!" chirped Ebony, slinging an arm around Kyra's shoulders before marching ahead of the three guys. Kyra had chosen to wear her black, short, sleeveless dress with white, opaque tights and black, knee length boots, with no heel of course...

"Well yeah, she's always had the innocent look, right?" mentioned Medyx who, caught up with the two girls. Hiro then walked next to Ebony, keeping a close eye on her, while Kurogane followed behind the four of them. Kyra, who let herself fall out of the conversation, decided to walk next to Kurogane...

"I know you were always the quiet type, but you don't have to be all anti-social or anything like that..." smiled Kyra who reassured the taller teen. Kurogane turned his head away, his eyes looking like hot rubies in the late evening...

"I guess I don't have much to say..." he stammered quietly. They two stopped and looked around at the crowd they were caught up in. Kyra noticed couples and family and friends altogether, sitting at a park bench or sitting near the fountain, socialising with one another.

Kyra felt awkward watching one couple in particular. The boy was focusing his attention to his girlfriend and was kissing her ever so gently. The two seemed happy and content and Kyra wanted her previous relationship to be like that, although now she had gained a new fear...

And that was being rejected...

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by a sweet smell. She recognized it and she couldn't help but feel a smile grow on her lips.

"Cloud candy?" asked Kurogane, who was holding a stick of cotton candy in front of Kyra's face. "You remembered! Back when we were younger you renamed candy-floss to _'cloud candy'_..." laughed Kyra, who enjoyed a mouthful of the sweetness.

Kurogane stood by her as he looked around the place. "We're lost. We've lost the others..." he stated, but from what Kyra gathered he didn't seem fussed or at all worried. Kyra glanced up from her treat to look at Kurogane.

"Well, let's do something together, have anything in mind?" she asked munching back to the cotton sweet. Kurogane looked around to find bumper karts, and he couldn't help but grin wildly. Kyra finished her treat and threw her stick in the bin, knowing that they were going to go on the bumper karts...

"Okay, I'll let you drive..." stammered Kyra, who was then pulled through the crowds to go for a wild ride.

While Kurogane drove around, smacking into others, he couldn't help but notice Ebony driving one kart, while Medyx clutched on to his seat belt for his dear life. Kyra could only laugh out loud as she felt herself speed through and bumping into every kart.

Their fun was disturbed as they felt a violent bash come at them by someone unexpected...

The bash made Kyra clutch onto Kurogane's arm as he jerked forward. He looked behind him to find Danny giving a glare at Kurogane, but he lost his evil glare as Hiro bashed straight into Danny's kart.

"Leave him to me Kurogane!" winked Hiro, who then bashed him around again with pure glee. Kyra wanted to know what was going on and who they were talking about, but her mind focused on getting out of the Kart – their fun had ended...

After the banter, Kurogane had to go to the bathroom, and so Kyra waited by the fountain, gazing at the cerulean water surrounding the statue of a cherim.  
Kyra wasn't even sure if it was Cupid...

Kurogane walked in to find Danny washing his hands. When Danny looked up, there was a whole new level of tension going about the atmosphere, like 'finding out how a loved one slept with your best friend' feeling.

"Hey Kurogane..." greeted Danny, trying to sound as positive as possible, even though he was vexed about Kyra taking a slight liking to Kurogane.

But then again, was it certain?

"I have nothing to say to you..."he replied back, entering a cubical. Kurogane heard the hand dryer automatically come on.

He left the cubical, finishing his business and began washing his hands, only to find Danny glaring straight at him.

"Kyra will be mine again..." mentioned Danny, trying to receive a reaction from the athlete.

"Why are you so set on Kyra?"

"I love her..."

"Bull shit!" shouted Kurogane.

"She's done everything for you, and sacrificed whatever she had to be with you, and you throw it back in her face! You call that love?" Kurogane's voice turned down a little, trying not to get anyone's attention. Danny shook his head, and then looked straight back at Kurogane with a certain look in his eye.

"Why Kurogane, I never knew you cared so much for her..." he commented.

"There's one thing I want from her..."Danny continued. His eyes were filled with lust for the innocent girl, but they disappeared as he snapped back from his fantasy. Kurogane turned his head away...  
"What makes you think she'll say yes to your _"request",_ she's not dumb, and it's about time you started to respect her a little bit more..." with that he turned around and faced the door.

"You make me sick..." growled Kurogane, leaving the toilets, only to find Kyra looking up at the now dark blue sky, with a little smile on her face.

Kurogane strode over to her and grabbed her hand, dragging her through the crowds of young couples and families. "K-Kurogane, are you okay?" she asked, slightly shocked from his sudden action. Kurogane didn't reply until they reached a quieter part of the park.

There were mini lanterns lit up all the way down the path, and there weren't so many crowds walking pass them. The two sat down on a park bench in silence, taking in the scenery.

It was peaceful...

"Kyra..." he said his voice still deep and husky.

"Why did you give up so much for Danny?" asked Kurogane, his eyes focused on his long-loved friend.

"Why do we have to talk about him?" she moaned.

"Why don't you stop being so evasive?" he replied gingerly. He hid away the frustration to actually listen to what Kyra had to say.

"I guess it was because I loved him..." murmured Kyra, looking up at the sky, her eyes not once meeting Kurogane's gaze.

"But now...I feel like an idiot!" she laughed at herself half-heartedly. "I mean, I was a fool to love someone so selfish – am I right?" she laughed it off, trying not to seem hurt.  
Danny had broken her...

Kurogane looked straight at Kyra, demanding eye contact, his mouth in a scowl.

"Kyra..." he sighed, placing a warm hand on Kyra's cold ones. She shivered from the sensation, but then looked directly at her long-loved friend.

She felt a blush form on her cheeks, and noticed Kurogane leaning in closer...

"Ahem...Am I interrupting?" _'GOD DAMNIT MEDYX!'_ growled Kurogane's inner mind...

**(TBC)**


	11. The Set Up!

Today was the big day – and Kyra couldn't help but gulp as she helped Ebony set up the music equipment for the upcoming concert that evening.

Ebony set down Kyra's amp and wiped her forehead. "How the fuck can you carry these?" she complained, standing up right from the heavy lifting.

Kyra chuckled in response. "Experience..." she smiled. Then, Medyx walked in to the music hall and plugged in his electric guitar as Hiro plugged in his base guitar and started tuning it.  
Ebony walked off to grab another amp. Medyx then stood up and walked over to Kyra with Hiro hot on his heels.

"I got a brilliant idea" Medyx announced cheerfully.

"What is it?" Kyra questioned, setting up her microphone stand.

"Well, it's a plan to get Ebony and Danny together" Medyx explained.

"And what did you think up genius?" Hiro asked sarcastically. Medyx rolled his eyes "Well, we give Danny a V.I.P pass. So while Ebony is working the two can hang out"

"That's it?" Hiro asked unimpressed.

"You got anything in mind?" questioned Medyx, annoyed. A dirty smirk appeared on Hiro's face, which received identical, disgusted looks from Medyx and Kyra.

"Don't answer that..." Kyra commented. At that point Ebony walked in struggling with yet another amp.

"What'd I miss?" She panted. "Oh nothing just talking 'bout the show" Medyx answered.  
By the time the hands on the clock reached 5.30 the music hall was packed with people.

"What's HE doing here?" Ebony questioned Kyra pointing at Danny, looking back at them. "He's got a V.I.P ticket" She replied.

"And how did he get it?" She continued to question her, but Kyra could only try and get on the stage as soon as possible...

"He won a V.I.P raffle" Kyra blurted out. Just then Medyx entered through the blue curtain's

"We gotta go" he commented to Kyra. "Okay" She smiled at Ebony before walking off behind Medyx, ready to perform.

Ebony gave them evils until they vanished behind the curtains. Ebony was talking on her headset when suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around to be greeted with Danny's smirking face.

"What do you want?" She asked sternly.  
"Never knew you were into the backstage stuff" Danny commented.

"Well I am" She replied shortly. "Why are you here?" She questioned him, now facing him directly...

"I was given a backstage pass and thought I would use it" He replied, eyeing Ebony up and down.

"Okay but just stay out of my way "Ebony replied sourly. The two students then heard the first song play. She noticed that Kyra was on the electric guitar while Medyx sang and Hiro strummed on his base guitar. She could also see some other student on the drums, bashing out some rhythm.

"_Dean Geyer: If you don't mean it..._" noted Danny. Ebony turned her head around to face Danny, throwing him a quizzical expression.

"The song that Medyx is singing, it reminded me of what I've done to Kyra..." he hung his head low, his face cast down to the floor. Ebony could only frown...  
"So, the next person I date – I will make sure that I will tell her how much I love her..." Ebony couldn't believe what she was hearing. Danny – a selfish student, who is considered the prince of the entire school, is being honest with himself – for once.

Ebony felt a sudden urge to hug the tall boy, but held it in.

"Kyra's over you y'know...You can't win her back..." noted Ebony, tapping her pen on her clip board. Danny took a few steps closer to stand next to Ebony.

"I know, but someone else is interested in her though...And if the two do get together, then I hope the guy knows that loving Kyra is like eating on a daily basis..." explained Danny, who managed to get Ebony laughing.

He could only smile himself, as he saw Kyra strumming away with a smile on her face. Ebony looked up as Danny smiled, who then looked back at Ebony. They stood there, staring at each other for a while before Ebony was caught off guard with a hug around her waist. The clipboard landed with a **thud** that caught Hiro's attention from the side-lines. He immediately saw Danny hug Ebony, and then the next thing he saw was Danny kissing Ebony. Hiro looked over at Medyx and Kyra and winked at them – the plan had worked well.

Medyx smiled widely as he reached the last line of the song and ending it completely, receiving a huge round of applause. For a first song, it wasn't all that bad, and the audience liked what they were hearing – the bonus was that Ebony was now getting some love from Danny.

'_That's it? Pfft! Hiro can kiss my butt good-bye...'_ chuckled Medyx as he smiled in self – victory...  
Kyra smiled as she saw Ebony break from the kiss to smile back up at Danny.

She was happy – mainly for Ebony...  
_'Just how it should be...'_ thought Kyra, a small – yet sad smile appearing on her lips...

**(TBC)**


	12. Unleashing A River

The crowd roared loudly as they cheered for more. And it was just as well, the bands were down to one song, and Kyra thought she had gotten away with singing.

That was until Hiro had a suggestion that she should sing the song...  
Kyra could only glare at Hiro, who then walked over and ruffle her hair saying _"It's okay babe, we'll support you~!"_ with his casual wink. Medyx could only pat her shoulder in reassurance, telling her it would be okay...

She had no choice but to go out there and do it, no matter how scared she was. So the curtains slid open to reveal three other students, Kyra, Medyx and Hiro. Three mics were already set on the stage, two by the left side of the stage, and one out front in the middle. Everyone got to their positions – keeping in mind that the final song should be the song with the _"Oomph"._

Kyra stood there, looking at everyone, who cheered wildly, and before she knew it, she was edgy and couldn't move, especially as she caught Hannah in the crowd giving evil glares at the singer. She tried to give off her speech for the final number, but nothing came out from her vocal chords...  
Then she unintentionally spotted someone at the back of the crowd. He stood out the most of course, and he was now staring back at Kyra with warm red eyes and a smile on his face.

'_Kurogane's here?'_ she panicked. That's when she realised that everyone had her back, and that she wasn't alone up on that gigantic stage. She grabbed the microphone and smiled at the audience.

"This is our final song for the performance, so please enjoy it..." she smiled, making the audience clap at what they're going to hear lastly.

The whole hall fell silent...until...  
_  
"So what I'm not your average girl!"_ they all began playing and singing. The audience jumped to their feet and started dancing the minute they heard Kyra sing. Kurogane watched everyone dance along with Kyra's professional voice. Being her friend since primary school, he didn't know she could sing so flawlessly and perfectly. He saw one person in the crowd however, un-moving and not smiling like everyone else was...

Hannah was super pissed off, that she could become the Hulk if she wanted to. Kurogane noticed that Hannah was moving elsewhere, but he decided to pay no attention to it...

Medyx continued to play frantically along with Hiro. The backing vocals then took their places...

"_If you get tired of waiting till he comes...  
God's arms are the perfect place  
__**to run~!**__"_

They continued to play the up-beat song for as long as it lasted. And Kyra had to admit, she was enjoying herself – by a lot! She took note that Medyx was tapping his feet as he played his part while Hiro swung in time with the song. Even the backing vocals started to do their own little jig in the back.

"_Like sleeping Beauty...  
My prince will come for me!"_ her ultimate _"Oomph"_ she called it, and it got the crowd roaring like frenzy lions. She saw Hannah walk over to Kurogane from the stage. They were standing on the balcony with other students – who were busy dancing.

"_No more dating  
I'm just-"_

But just as she was about to sing the last line, she stopped to feel her heart shatter into tiny little pieces. The crowd stopped cheering, wondering what happened to the music.  
Ebony, not knowing what happened, closed the curtains at the last minute. They heard the crowd clapping like wild, thinking that was it – _over..._

Everyone else went away, congratulating Kyra for a good work. She saw Medyx, Ebony, Hiro and Danny surround her. Ebony was frustrated...

"Kyra what the hell? Why did you pause like that!" she screamed, she was then jabbed roughly by Hiro.

"Hold on." He stopped her. Medyx looked at her from the front to find Kyra with tears rolling down her eyes.

"Kyra what happened?" Medyx asked softly. Kyra turned around to face everyone, and they couldn't believe that Kyra was actually shedding tears...

"...He kissed Hannah..." she whimpered quietly. Ebony raised an eye-brow...

"Who's _he?_" asked Danny, now seeming concerned...

"Kurogane kissed Hannah!" Kyra then collapsed into Medyx's arms and sobbed into his shirt. Somehow, crying over him seemed worth it – no matter how much she denied it...

"Its okay Ky', Shh" hushed Hiro, who then glanced at Ebony and Danny, ushering to leave the three of them. Danny and Ebony understood and went for a little _"hunt"._

**(TBC)**


	13. Let Down Then A Build Up!

Kyra went to bed early that same evening. Medyx and Hiro insisted that they should walk her home, but she refused the offer and just walked off by herself.

When she returned home, she didn't bother to greet her brother, who sat at the table reading a cartoon novel of his. She just went straight up to her room and sulked into a pillow. She couldn't get the image out of her eyes and head. It was like a movie on re-run, and a movie she didn't like at all. Kurogane kissed Hannah, and she felt betrayed in some way not even she could put in to words...

It was now the summer holidays, and it was just what Kyra needed – a break, for her mind was about to explode.

She took off her shoes and her black hoodie, chucking them on the bedroom floor before she started to walk around the house. But the minute she stepped out of her room, she heard the piano playing an upbeat tune in the study. That was where her step-dad would spend most of the time creating songs for his upcoming album...

She leaned her back against the lemon brick wall, listening to the beautiful sounds that came from the instrument in amazement. Kyra could also play, but not as well as Kyle could play, he was an expert. "Now why are you skulking around here for?" he called, noticing Kyra in the hall. She entered the study with a cheerless smile on her face.

"Is there something wrong Kyra?" he asked, ushering his step-daughter over to sit at the piano stool. She accepted the invitation and gladly sat down, watching Kyle's hands sway across the keys.

"Well, if I told you, would you be able to help?" she asked.

"Try me..." he asked, smiling as the music slowed down.

"Do you know of a friend of mine called Kurogane?" she asked.

"Yes, but you always referred to him as _"lil' Kuro"_ didn't you?" he asked, remembering the student's face.

"Yeah, well...I used to consider him, well..." she stuttered. "As more as a...I _like_ him..." Kyle's hands completely stopped, his jaw dropped. He was going to act like the typical overly-protective father that Gregory couldn't, Kyra knew it and she had seen it before in every American film she had watched.

"I knew you liked him! And did you tell him?" he said, in excitement, Kyra was obviously wrong about the overprotective father act...

"Well, I didn't tell him yet, but I saw him kiss Hannah..." sniffed Kyra, tracing the keys of the instrument.

"Kurogane Harada kissed Hannah Stevie?" Kyle questioned, pondering on the incident he was told of.

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way round?" he asked, facing Kyra dead on.

"But I saw it!" she yelled.

"From the stage? That's a bit far away dont'cha think?" he asked. Kyra then fell silent.

"You mean to tell me-"

"Yes, Hannah may have taken the initiative..." smiled Kyle, ruffling her blond hair. Kyra stole the moment to think things clearly. Kurogane kissed Hannah? Hannah kissed Kurogane...

_'Some how the second sentence seemed more believable...'_ she thought. She then gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyle.

"I was so wrapped up that I didn't get a chance to talk to him about it..." she bleated. Kyle sighed and pattered her shoulder in comfort, having gained an idea.

"Tell you what, tomorrow, I'm helping out a friend whose roof need's patching up, I could use an extra hand – I'm sure it'll get your mind off things..." he offered. Kyra stared at him for a few seconds before coming up with an answer.

"S-sure, I guess I could use a little break..." she muttered. Kyle smiled even more. "Great, we leave at 12:00" he mentioned, just as he left the room, Kyra could hear him shout out Shiki's name from the stairs.

'_Some how this doesn't seem right...'_ she added to herself. She definitely thought her step-dad was up to something, and she grew suspicious of him. What was he planning? She didn't know, all she could do was to wait for tomorrow afternoon.

Kyra then brought her hands on the black and white keys and started a playing a melancholy yet calming tune, hoping to bring some ease into her mind.

**(TBC)**


	14. Horribly Unprepared And Unexpected!

Kyle drove along that early afternoon in his silver Toyota auris. The weather wasn't extremely hot, but it was considered mild that day. Since it was a weekend, Kyra wore her laziest clothes – a white vest, blue denim jeans and maroon coloured converses and a black sweatband on her left wrist with Jack Skelington showing on the accessory and a black bandana around her neck. She brought her black hoodie in case she got cold, but seeing the sun out today, it might not be needed it at all. Kyle parked the car on the side and switched the ignition off.

They had arrived, and Kyra wasn't happy with the familiarity of the place. "Kyle!" she shouted.  
"Yes?" he asked innocently. Kyra stomped towards him and grabbed his arm, refraining him another step towards the house.

"Why are we outside Kurogane's house – when I clearly explained the situation!" she growled quietly. Before he had the chance to answer, a manly, stern laugh was heard from the front of someone's house opposite them.

"Glad you could make it Kyle!" cheered the man. His name was Haremaru, father of Kurogane, and they were very alike. If she could remember, his mother, Arianne was English and half French, while his father was Asian. Kurogane did look a lot like his father – the hair colour, the toned skin, the voice, the height – Kyra couldn't find a single trait of Arianne off him.

Maybe his kindness was all Arianne...

"Well, Kyra I haven't seen you since knee high..." he said. "Kurogane will be back soon, he's gone to get some tools for repairing the roof..."he mentioned. Kyra looked up at the roof, which had a large hole.

"Haremaru, Kyra came to help..." he stated.

"Great, we could use another pair of hands..." he smiled. He then walked off to get a ladder; Kyle followed his footsteps and knew he had to help carry the ladder. Arianne then walked through and gave Kyra a full frontal hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Kyra, you've grown into a fine, young woman, Kurogane, your friend is here..." she heard his name, and abruptly stood up, only to find the boy in a grey vest and black cargo pants and green trainers.

"Kyra, why are you-"

"Well don't just stand there Kyra, give us a hand!" called Kyle, Kyra sprinted to the door and held it open for the ladder to pass through.  
"Son, Kyra and Kyle came to help!" grinned Haremaru, who set the ladder against the wall of the house.

Kyle climbed first with the kit held in his hand, and then Haremaru followed, with the other two on their tracks. As Kyra got to the top, she felt a wave of heat from the sun burn down on her body, but Kurogane stood over her, his shade keeping her cool. The two fathers began to hammer away and add new roof tiles, while the two teenagers supplied them with nails and drills – also refreshments. Kyra grew hot and tired as she still hadn't grasped the chance to talk to Kurogane alone, and the two men were almost done with the job...

"Hey, let's get a drink..." declared Kurogane, who literally slid down the ladder, as if he were in an action movie. Kyra followed, but in a _"safer"_ motion, and managed to stay uninjured. The two entered the kitchen; Kurogane opened the fridge to pour two glasses of Tropicana juice.

"Um...Thanks..." stammered Kyra, gladly taking the glass in her hand. As she drank the juice down, she noticed how tense the atmosphere was getting between the two of them...

"Kyra listen-"

"You two okay in there?" interrupted Arianne, lifting up her sunglasses to reveal her mild green eyes.

"Yes" they both replied in unison. They then turned to face each other again, intensity rising again...

"About yesterday..." he began, taking a sip of his juice. "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me..." he convinced, Kyra placed her glass on the counter, looking at him dead on.

"It's fine, I believe you-"

"I'm not done..." he interrupted. Kyra fell silent, letting him finish his talk. He took a few steps closer to Kyra, making the poor girl's heart rate increase.

"I don't like her Kyra, she a skank, a bitch, a sket, a-"

"A bitch-cake?" continued Kyra.

"Exactly!" he said, his face brightening up a little. "Why would I kiss her, when I..." he clasped a hand over his mouth, staring down at Kyra. "When you what?" asked Kyra, throwing him a quizzical look at him.  
"Nothing...It doesn't matter..." muttered Kurogane. _'Evasive action detected!'_ she thought. She took a step forward and placed a hand on the counter, almost cornering him from escaping.

"Tell me..." she smiled. Some how, her heart felt giddy and bouncy – it was some how good, but she didn't want to jinx it. So before she could move away, Kurogane grasped her tiny hand, and pushed her into a counter, cornering her; and with one, swift motion, he leaned down to kiss her, sliding a hand around her waist.

Enough was said.

**(TBC)**


	15. Sub:Kurogane POV  Tanpopo and Daises!

A/N: This is the sub-chapter and the last chapter we'll ever read – I hope you enjoyed reading this!

The Nursery was huge. It contained monkey bars and swings with 3 slides in total. There were many class rooms, plus the boys' toilets and the girls' toilets, staff room, dining room and a nurse's office.

As I looked around the place, I saw lots of snotty kids like myself crying, begging for their parents not to leave them. Some were literally clinging on to their mothers and fathers, kicking and wailing throughout the area. I watched from the outdoors in the playground with my football and my friend Louis. A kid just as tall as me but much more skinnier than I.

We both laughed quietly as we watched them cry for their parents. But one girl caught my attention...

Eleanor Harrison, my neighbour, had found a new friend...Two from the looks of things.

There was a boy named Myde Ricker, a natural cry-baby and was also a wailing child with a wild mop of hair, had stopped to find another child smiling down at him. She wore denim grey shorts with a black summer vest with black - laced sandals. She dressed like a tomboy, but her features looked completely girly. She also looked like a weakling. Her hair was bright and blond like bright, yellow tulips and her eyes were aquamarine from the looks of things...

And for some reason, she seemed interesting...

So I walked over to her...

Tall and mighty like a boss...

I thought I should show her how things were dealt here...

Louis followed my tracks, he seemed cocky...

"Hey poop face!" he began. Eleanor obviously began chasing him after that, screaming rude names at him. I always known her as a violent child...

I looked to deal with the blond girl, ready to tease her or insult her.

"Hey Blondie, what's your name?" I stared down at her. Her gaze was innocent and no matter how hard I held my menacing look, her innocent smile just penetrated my mask.

"The name's Ky!" she greeted. I heard Myde snort at my weakness, and I began to feel mocked by her, so I punched her arm, which left her a nice red mark on her pale skin. Medyx rushed to her side, helping this "Ky" person up.

"That wasn't very nice...Why'd you do that?" she asked, rubbing her mark.

" 'Cause I felt like it..." I said before running off. _'Why didn't she start crying?'_ I thought. I punched Eleanor many times and she started crying instantly...But Ky seemed tougher than that...

The next few days, Louis and I kept on picking on her, trying to make her cry. And nothing seemed to make her crack. She just took it, and I grew even more curious...But what surprised me was that she had the nerve to come up to me and offer me her sandwich after Louis had formed some gang of his own and stole my lunch. I was disowned and by myself, but he knows very well that he was nothing without me...

After the offer from Ky, somehow, I didn't feel like teasing her anymore...  
It was as if I finally gave in and wanted to be friends with her...

Get to know her...

I let her in on my life, and I got to know about her life just as well. I then became closer to her and her friends too, and learned many things from her, as I taught her new things too, like how dandelion in Japanese was known as _"Tanpopo"_.

One day, it was really hot, and no one was bothered to play outside. The teachers said it was a heat wave and we were instructed to stay indoors and drink plenty and receive 12:00 ice lollies.

I came late from a dentist appointment and I stepped into the nursery to find it surprisingly refreshing. The air conditioner was barely even on yet the room was cool.

The minute I stepped inside, I ran to look for Ky. But I couldn't see her anywhere. "Myde, Eleanor, do you know where Ky is?" I asked curiously. Normally I would find her running up to me, but something seemed off...

"I gotta tell you lil' Kuro..." I growled instantaneously at Myde, who flinched in response, but when Eleanor kicked my shin, I apologized. Myde continued explaining.

"Louis and his friends...they suddenly started picking on Kyra – hurting her, and she ran off somewhere, and no one knows where to!" panicked Myde.

"Teachers are looking for her. They say she might be outside in the sun, and they're very worried..." continued Eleanor. The Kyra I knew would've played Louis' insults no problem, but this was new...  
My mind burned with rage...

Ky was probably hurt really badly, and so I decided to go and punch someone. I ran to Louis at the far end of the room, and punched him in the shoulder, causing him to fall down in tears while his friends ran off scared. He was no longer in the way of the door that led outside, so I took the moment to search for Ky.

The first step I took outside, and it was blazing again, I knew I had to be quick...  
So I ran around, frantically searching for her. Calling her name over and over again, but I still heard no reply...

I was worried...

I searched everywhere without getting caught by the teachers. And then something reminded me. Ky had shown me a place where we were both surrounded by daisies and a huge oak tree was slanted to one side, which made it easier for us to climb or lean back against.

I ran to that place as fast as I could, only to find her sitting on the ground. Ky's knees were hugged against her small frame and her head was tucked away. I saw the dirt on her clothes and a few cuts on her arms from her brawl with Louis and his gang.

"Go away..." was what she murmured. Her voice was shaky, and I could tell she had been crying. But what she said wasn't going to make me go away now.

I took a few more steps further in her direction to get a closer look at her. She wasn't wearing her boyish clothes today, and it definitely surprised me to see her wearing a pink, mini summer dress with denim shorts and black leather sandals that was tied around her ankle in a bow. While her hair was let down, I saw the pink hair ribbon discarded in the dirt.

"I said go away!" she cried at me. I then kneeled down to give her a long hug. I felt her tears drop on my shirt, but only gently.

"Does it hurt _Kyra_?" I asked. I held in a gasp, realising I actually called her name by its fullest. I felt her nod against my chest. I took a look around the field as I held her still. There were many daisies than usual, but the one plant that struck me the most was a dandelion.

"Tan...Tanpopo...right?" I was surprised that she remembered, and I could only smile.

"Yep...Let's go, Eleanor and Myde are worried, and the teachers don't know I'm gone, I had to beat up Louis to get to you..." as I mentioned his name, Kyra flinched, her eyes downcast.

"He beat me up because of how I looked...I'm never wearing a pink, girly clothing again...It's unlucky..." she muttered harshly as we got up from the floor. I picked up her ribbon and held it out to her.

"Do you still want this?" I asked, watching her pat the dust and dirt off her dress. There were little bruises on her legs from her encounter, and her wrist was bleeding. I grabbed hold of her left wrist and used the ribbon to make a makeshift bandage around her wound.

I then took her hand and led her back to the cool classroom, where I received my punishment. Louis was also there, receiving the maximum punishment too. I could only snicker as he got yelled at, and I couldn't care less what the teacher said...

When the rants were over, we both went our separate ways, and I saw Kyra, Eleanor and Myde waiting outside the office for me. The delicate smile was plastered on her face again, I hoped for it to never leave ever again...

**(END?)**


End file.
